I'll Never Forget You
by Little House Girl
Summary: *OotP spoilers* It's been three years since the fateful night of his fifth year, and Harry remembers it all, as he looks down at the grave.


****

WARNING!: This is a major spoiler for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, so if you haven't read all of it yet, DON'T READ THIS FIC UNTIL YOU DO!

****

Summary: It is three years after the tragic death of Sirius Black, and the "old crowd" is standing by the grave and reminiscing about the days when the Marauders were the "kings" of Hogwarts, and when everything was still happy. In the point of view of Harry.

****

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. Oh, and might I add that I'm not exactly the happiest teen girl in the world with her, since she killed off one of my very favorite Harry Potter characters. *growls*

I'll Never Forget You

Harry stood by the grave with a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Next to him stood Ginny, his fiancée, and all around him stood all the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

It was a blustery day, not too sunny, yet not too cloudy. Fields of wildflowers were blooming, and it would have been a cheerful day if not for the gloomy atmosphere. Harry's heart felt extremely heavy as he looked at the large tombstone in front of him. His brilliant green eyes slowly filled with tears, but he kept them in check.

On the stone, it was engraved the following:

__

Sirius Black

1960-1995

"He died for the life of another,

and will always be remembered

by all who have ever loved him so. 

May his loyalty and sacrifice

be recognized—a man who

has suffered greatly.

Sirius, we will love and 

remember you forever."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand tightly, as she held a white lace handkerchief to her mouth. Ron and Hermione, Harry's two best friends, stared sadly at the grave of Sirius Black, the beloved best friend of Lily and James Potter, and the loyal godfather of Harry James Potter. Remus Lupin and "Mad-Eye" Moody were standing by a corner, while Mundungus Fletcher and the rest of the Order were standing by the sides. Albus Dumbledore, who was as old and weary as ever, stood right behind Harry, a mixture of pain and grief upon his wrinkled face.

"Harry," said Lupin quietly, laying one hand tenderly over Harry's shoulder. "I think it's time."

Harry nodded, his dazzling eyes full of grief and sadness. All the rushing memories from that fateful night came over him, and a wave of emotions beheld him. Sirius dodging out of nowhere, and dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry remembered the jet of red light hitting Sirius square on the chest, and the look of shock on his godfather's face as he fell through the archway. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Sirius, when I first met you, I was furious with you, since I didn't know the truth. I thought Pettigrew was dead and that you betrayed my parents. But after that night, I was the happiest boy in the world, no doubt. You gave me hope, love, and a promise. And even though that was all taken away when Wormtail escaped again, you were still a parent to me. How I feel terrible now about ever feeling irritable toward you throughout my years.

"You were great, Sirius. Even though you had your faults, like when you always thought that I was exactly like my father, who, at the age of the fifteen, was an arrogant jerk. You showed me the good qualities of my father when I was feeling confused and sad over him, instead of that Gryffindor pride. You accepted the fact that I was nothing like my father at age fifteen, and that I've experienced things that he'd probably never dream of.

"You always risked your life for me, Sirius. We had those secret Hogsmeade visits, and your nickname, Snuffles. And then—you dueled with your own flesh and blood and got yourself killed because of me. I don't think I can bear it without you, Sirius. You mean the whole world to me, and you were the father that I never had.

"I sometimes got annoyed and impatient with you when you told me to stay out of trouble. Well, now I don't even care if you told me I can never fly on a broomstick again. As long as you're alive and with me, I don't care about anything else.

"I guess I took advantage of you, Sirius, and took you for granted. You were always just sort of—_there. _But when you went through the veil that night, I finally realized that you would never come back to me, though I was in denial for quite some time. 

"I fulfilled the prophecy now, Sirius. I killed Voldemort and I made sure that every single one of his supporters were dead, especially Wormtail and Bellatrix. I know if I _enjoyed _torturing people, then I'd be like Voldemort, but I guess I was thirsty for revenge. I tortured Bellatrix the most. She told me back in fifth year, right after she killed you, that you had to _mean_ the Unforgivables in order to use them well. I put the Imperius Curse on her, and the Cruciatus Curse. Of course, at the end, I used the Killing Curse for every single wizard or witch who supported Voldemort.

"They're gone now, Sirius. Now you, Dad, and Mum can finally rest in peace. I'm getting married to Ginny soon, so now you can tell Mum and Dad that they're grandparents. Oh, and do apologize to Dad for ever thinking that he was as arrogant as Snape described him as. Dad risked his life for me, just like you did, and so did Mum. I'd like to thank you all.

"I really don't deserve all of you risking your lives just to keep me alive. But now that Light has taken over Dark, we can finally live our lives normally. We're trying to build a new world again, stronger than ever. Oh, and have I told you that Remus is the Minister of Magic? Everyone felt it best to sack Fudge when things were getting really bad.

"Remember, Sirius, that I'll always love you forever. You were almost the father I never knew, and we'll always be together, no matter what. Death can't separate us, at least I won't let it. You'll always be close to my heart. I love you, Sirius, and I'll never forget you as long as I live."

The tears that Harry was trying to hold back came down. For the first time in many years, Harry Potter was crying. Everyone else didn't find it unnerving, though. They knew that Harry needed to let out his three years worth of grief and rebuild his life again. 

Harry took the handkerchief that Ginny handed him and blew his nose loudly. In the corner of his eye, he could see Lupin nodding at him, and embracing him. Remus had become his official guardian, but Harry knew that he could never replace Sirius. Now he realized that he loved Sirius more than his own father, since Harry barely knew James Potter at all. 

Sirius was gone. His life had been short, and yet, Sirius had once confided in him that knowing that Harry trusted him made him twenty years younger. Harry remembered the good times before Voldemort came to power. Lupin had given him a photo album of their Hogwarts days together, and Harry remembered one picture that always stood out more vividly than all the rest.

It was a picture of them all standing by the lake at their last year of Hogwarts. His mum and dad had their arms linked, and their eyes were full of love as they gazed into each other. Sirius was standing on the other side of James, grinning and waving at Harry, his arms swung around both Remus and Peter. They all looked so young, and so happy together, oblivious to the fact that four of them were going to die.

Harry sniffed, as more tears came to his eyes. He remembered that fateful night when Sirius had disappeared through the archway and behind the veil…and how he had tried to put the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange. He shook his head, sighing. Sirius had meant the world to him.

__

"Aaaaaah…did you love _him, little baby Potter?"_

Those were the very words of Bellatrix as she had smirked at Harry, daring him to avenge her "dear cousin". 

__

Yes, Bella, thought Harry, _I did, and still do, love Sirius. And he'll never be gone to me…he'll always be living._

He fixed his eyes on the grave again, nearly swamped with flowers from everyone that he knew, and even strangers. The whole wizarding world had sent their condolences to Harry when they found out that the convicted Sirius Black had actually died for famous Harry Potter, and was innocent after all. Everyone at school had been exceptionally kind to Harry from then on, since they understood now that Harry has lost three loved ones to Voldemort. Even some of the more decent Slytherins, excluding Malfoy and his gang of course, found the heart to be kind toward Harry. 

"We'll stand by your side, Harry, until the end," Ernie Macmillan had told him firmly. "I'm very sorry that Sirius Black has died, Harry, and I understand that you loved him as much as your parents, if not more. I hope happiness comes to you."

And so it had, as Harry smiled at his ring that Ginny was wearing. He remembered the battle clearly too, the last one…

__

"You'll never win, Potter!" shrieked Voldemort, as a jet of green light burst out from his wand once more. Harry dodged it quickly.

"Ha! Try again, Voldemort, but you'll never succeed."

Voldemort smirked. "Ah…that's what dear Black had said before he died, dueling against my closest supporter."

Harry seethed in anger. "DON'T YOU DARE _TALK ABOUT MY GODFATHER, RIDDLE!" he spat. "HE DIED A TRUE GRYFFINDOR, WHICH IS MUCH MORE THAN I CAN SAY ABOUT YOU, YOU BEING A SLYTHERIN!"_

He knew he had touched a nerve, for Voldemort flushed. "You shall call me 'My Lord', Potter. Dear, dear, didn't your parents teach you any manners? Oh wait, you never even knew your parents before they died in the hands of me—"

Harry had slapped Voldemort in the face. "You shut up, Voldie, _before things get ugly!"_

"Oh, really, Potter? Crucio!"

Harry dodged the curse and said, in a dead whisper, "You'll go down, Voldemort. You will."

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Enough words, Potter. I shall get down to business…Avada Kedavra!"

Harry missed it once more. He was about to say the Killing Curse to Voldemort, but remembered that killing and torturing was only what evil wizards like Voldemort did. Instead, he found a new strength that he never knew he had before. Harry knew that it was from thinking about Sirius. He knew he needed to do this for Sirius…for his godfather, who died for him. 

Harry closed his eyes and let out a force so powerful that it knocked Voldemort off his feet. The Death Eaters surrounding them gasped, as Voldemort's eyes widened in shock. The strong, bright light pushed into Voldemort and through his heart. The Dark Lord crouched down, unable to breathe. His eyes were still wide, and he dropped, eagle-spread, down to the earth.

"MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix Lestrange. "NOOO!"

She rushed to his side, along with many of the other Death Eaters. They all kissed the hem of his robes and some tried to make him budge, but it was no use…he was finally defeated, not with the Killing Curse, but with strength and the thing he could never understand—love.

Bellatrix got up and glared at Harry. "You—Potter—you killed my master!" She smirked at him. "And I thought you were too high and arrogant to think about killing."

Harry sneered at her, grinning. The last thing he felt like doing then was smiling, but he wanted to make Bellatrix angrier than she already was. "I didn't kill your dear master with the Killing Curse, Bella, dear; I killed him with the light of knowledge, friendship, trust, and love…four things that he never understood."

Bellatrix was clearly very livid. "You—" But unexpectedly, she smiled wanly. "Harry," she said, in an odd restrained voice, "our master clearly brainwashed us. We didn't have a single clue what we were doing. Do forgive us. We're on your side now."

He snorted. "Come off it, Lestrange. You want me to believe that crap? You know damned well what you're in for—the whole lot of you. You'll never get mercy, Bella, because you and the rest of the Death Eaters don't deserve to live."

A flicker of anxiety and nervousness came upon Bellatrix's face as she bit her lip. "Harry, you know you don't want to…"

"Oh, don't I?" Harry was furious. "You killed my godfather, Lestrange, the closest thing to a parent I've ever had! I was going to live _with him after his name was cleared! But what did I get? You—his own flesh and blood—killing him right before my eyes. Did you know how much pain you brought to me? I loved Sirius, yes, as you have said before two years ago. I still love him, too. Do you even understand love, Lestrange? Love is when you feel like you'd would do anything for the loved one, and you'd even die or risk your own life to keep them alive."_

"B-but, of course," stammered Bellatrix, her eyes widening. "If you'd like, Harry, I could bring back Sirius. It's no problem at all, since our master has taught us many spells. If you could only spare our lives…" She glanced at her fellow Death Eaters, who were positively terrified of Harry at that point.

"Ha! Even Dumbledore can't bring back the dead, and he's the most powerful wizard in the world. You know, Lestrange, I do pity you—I pity the fact that you've never known love or kindness before, serving Lord Voldemort. He never loved or respected any of you; he just wanted more servants to bow down and kiss his feet so he could make himself feel better."

"You—don't you dare insult my master!" cried Bellatrix, her eyes smarting with tears.

"I'm afraid I must kill you, Bellatrix," said Harry airily. "You and fellow Death Eaters deserve no sympathy or forgiveness. You killed my godfather and tortured so many lives, including Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. You gave me pain that even the Cruciatus Curse could not give me." 

Harry closed his eyes and emitted a light so powerful that it knocked all the Death Eaters dead in one shot. He walked to where Bellatrix's body was, and whispered, "Yes, Bellatrix, I did love Sirius. I still love him, and I'll never stop loving him. Does that answer your question?"

Harry remembered that day like it was yesterday. As he finished off his speech, Lupin embraced him tightly, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for that, Harry," he whispered. "It's just that—it's so painful for me, as well as you. I lost my two best friends to Voldemort—two great men that the wizarding world should be proud to have known."

Harry smiled at his guardian. "I suppose life goes on, doesn't it, Remus? One doesn't wallow in self-pity forever. But I'll never forget him, or my parents, though I barely knew them."

"They were great people, Harry, trust me. Great people, all three of them. They all risked their lives to keep you alive, as I would have done. Of course, I really don't deserve to be standing here on earth today, and I would love to kill myself, but I want to live, for your sake, and Lily, James, and Sirius' sakes."

Hermione was crying as she went over and hugged Harry closely. "Harry, it was beautiful, your speech." She shook her head. "I just can't accept the fact that Sirius is dead. Even though he was a bit relentless at times, he was still a wonderful person, a true Gryffindor." She broke down again, and cried into Ron's chest.

Ron looked around at his best friend gravely. "Sirius was wonderfully kind and gentle to all of us. I just won't believe that he's dead—ever. He'll always keep living in our hearts."

Harry smiled again, though it was dull and emotionless. Ginny sniffed, wiping her tears away.

Even Moody had a tear trickling down his cheek, as he said gruffly, "He was a nice boy, Sirius. A bit careless at times, but noble and unselfish, nevertheless. He was always…" He couldn't contain it any longer, and gave loud, cracking sobs as he leaned on his staff.

Tonks, who was usually extremely energetic and enthusiastic, was very downhearted and sad. "Sirius was an active member of the Order," she said sadly, her tears wetting a large spot on her T-shirt. "He never gave up, and was a great person to be with."

Ginny, who was silent the whole time, hummed a little tune to herself. Everyone there turned to stare at her, as if daring her to hum in a serious time like this.

"What are you doing?" hissed Ron, glaring. "You do know that Harry isn't feeling the very best at this moment and—"

"Oh, Ron, shut up. Besides, it's very appropriate, as Hermione taught it to me. It's a nice Muggle song, and it does fit today very well."

"Do sing it, then," encouraged Harry, despite Ron's incredulous face.

Ginny sang:

__

We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start

Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

At the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Ginny sang the rest of the song, and finished. Everyone applauded, their eyes shining with tears. 

Harry pondered over the words. Yes, it fit very well, and for some reason, it calmed the knot in his heart. For the first time, he felt in peace with everything and everyone in the world. He knew that Sirius died in a position in which was satisfactory for him—he died for Harry, for the Order. 

Sirius was the best person he could ever know. He was noble, unselfish, loyal, and trustworthy, full of courage. He died so that Harry could live…he gave life to another. That was one sacrifice that the wizarding world would never forget. In fact, they even built a monument in place of the fountain at the Ministry of Magic headquarters, with a replica of Sirius on it, his head held high and his wand in place. It had words that was similar to the ones on Sirius' grave.

"It's time to leave, Harry," said Mundungus quietly.

"Wait a moment," said Harry quickly.

He took the flowers he held in his hands and laid them on Sirius' grave. They were white lilies, which, according to Lupin, were Sirius' favorite flowers, since they beared the name of Harry's mother. 

"I know you love lilies, Sirius, since they remind you of my mother, so I'm giving you a batch. You were always good to me, Sirius, always. I've never really thanked you properly before for all you've done, so…thank you. Say hello to Mum and Dad for me, too. Remember, I'll always love you and I'll never forget you as long as I live. And I know we'll see each other someday, so I'm not worried." He thought for a moment, before repeating himself. "I'll never forget you."

As everyone turned to leave, a man with long, dark hair smiled from beyond the veil. "Thank you, Harry," he whispered, his eyes shining with tears as he stood next to his best friends. "I'll always love you, too, and I'll never forget you, either."

- - - - -

****

A/N: All right, I know this story was so pathetic, but I had to let my feelings all out. I still can't believe that J.K. Rowling killed off Sirius. I mean, he was one of my favorite characters! He's so bubbly and cheerful and so Sirius in my stories, but I know when I read another story involving Sirius, I'll never think the same of him again. 


End file.
